


Jack Sprat Eats No Fat

by deanandsam



Series: SPN Drabble Challenge [46]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, drabble challenge, word:- core
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 04:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21173402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: word:- core. Dean has a new wrestling hero. Sam seriously questions his big brother's maturity!





	Jack Sprat Eats No Fat

'Rotten to the core. That's how I like my wrestlers, Sammy.'  
Dean's grin was wide and animated as he gleefully followed the match on the screen. 'Jack Sprat's a friggin' legend. He's smart too. Manages to elbow in banned moves in front of the referee.'

'Jack Sprat? What kind of name's that for a wrestler?' Sam guffawed.

'Dude,' Dean declared solemnly. 'Jack Sprat eats no fat, he just annihilates it!'

Sam stared at his brother as if he'd suddenly become fluent in ancient Aramaic. Then he shook his head in exasperation.  
'I'm going to have to rethink my estimation of your intelligence, Dean. I had you tagged at the mental age of a 10-year-old but I'm forced to lower that to five.'

:

'Hey, don't act so superior, little brother. Who's the one who stuffs his face with Lucky Charms at the ripe old age of thirty-six?'  
'Maturity isn't measured by food,' Sam sniffed.

'How do you measure the intelligence of a dude who's gonna wrestle his Gigantor bro to the ground?' Dean grinned wolfishly.  
'As a moron, cos I'd win,' Sam replied.

But that was all he managed to say as Dean pounced and pinned him down in a flurry of arms and legs!


End file.
